


Otoshidaima

by chaineddove



Series: 2009 New Year's Drabble Set [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeko has plans for Waya's New Year's money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otoshidaima

It is his fourth year receiving a _pochibukuro_ from the Morishita family and it’s a little distressing for several reasons: he likes to think he’s a grown man, after all, and he isn’t even _related_ to them, despite the fact that he washes their dinner dishes at least once a week and occasionally buys their daughter cake and ice cream. Despite this, he’s never quite able to refuse – the _look_ he gets from his sensei if he tries protesting could probably melt stone with its intensity.

Shigeko sidles up to him with a look of utter nonchalance, looking startlingly adult in her kimono with her hair pulled up. Waya swallows the lump in his throat and wonders just what she intends to con him into now.

“Waya-kun,” she says in a singsong voice. “That looks full this year.” Before Waya can point out rationally that hers must be at least as full if not more so, she continues. “This is great timing, don’t you think, Waya-kun? Miho-chan told me about this café in Shibuya that serves the best strawberry shortcake. If you win your league match next week, I think you should take me there to celebrate.”

“And if I lose?” Waya asks, not realizing this is a very, very stupid question until after he’s said it and Morishita-sensei glares at him from across the room with a look that pretty clearly states ‘if you lose, you _die_.’

Shigeko giggles, ignoring her father’s glower. “Well,” she says, “if you lose, assuming you survive, then you can take me and I’ll commiserate and make you feel better.”


End file.
